Microworld
by Nakane
Summary: Affronter l'organisation XIII est une chose. Affronter cette même organisation avec de nouveaux ennemis en est une autre... En plus cette fois-ci ils sont attaqués par un groupe avec un nom plus que bizarre... Nos héros ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises!


Bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis Nakane et je tiens à vous présenter ma nouvelle fan fiction! Elle se déroule après kingdom hearts 2, Ignorant Dream Drope Distance. C'est une sorte de Kingdom Heart 3, mais a ma manière.

Malheureusement les personnages de Kingdom hearts ne m'appartiennent pas... Et heureusement pour eux!  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Un léger courant d'air passait entre les arbres, soulevant les feuilles et en faisait voler quelqu'une plus loin. Quelque rayon de soleil passait là où il n'y avait pas de végétaux éclairant ainsi la petite clairière cachée parmi les arbres, buisson et feuille de la forêt.

Un jeune homme était assis au milieu de la clairière, ses yeux étaient fermés, il profitait de la brise qui le rafraichissait et des quelques rayons de soleil qui réchauffaient sa peau. Ses cheveux bruns se soulevaient et baissaient en fonction de la force du vent, Il ouvrit les yeux laissant apercevoir deux orbes bleu profonde et magnifique. Il se redressa, le garçon n'était pas « grand », mais il n'était pas trop petit non plus. Il portait un tee shirt bleu foncer, avec une veste par-dessus de couleur noire majoritairement et blanche a l'extrémité des bras et du ventre. À son cou, un collier en forme de couronne argentée. Son pantalon était noir et bleu nuit et il y avait une sacoche rouge de chaque côté. Sur ses mains étaient des gants étaient noirs avec des lanières blanches qui se croisaient aux milieux et trois boutons au bout. Ses chaussures arboraient le même désigne que les gants sauf que cette fois les lanières étaient noires.

Le brun s'étira et partit de son coin avec un grand sourire en s'aventurent sur les sentiers qui lui feraient regagner la ville assez vite pour que les autres ne s'aperçoivent pas qu'il avait paressé la majorité du temps pendant qu'eux travaillaient à la restauration du jardin radieux.

Pas que le jeune homme ne veuille pas les aider, c'était juste qu'il avait retrouvé Riku et Kairi il y a si peu de temps et que l'émotion du moment était toujours présente. De plus le combat contre Xemnas l'avait épuisé !Alors dire qu'il était fatigué était une bien faible comparaison comparer à son état réel !Mais il ne fallait pas non plus le traiter de paresseux, il avait apporté son aide à tout le monde depuis qu'il était ici et avec joie ! Il fallait juste lui laisser une petite pause, et comme personne ne la lui avait donnée il se l'était accordé luit même. Maintenant la Sora en mode pile électrique était de retour !

Sora marcha dans les différentes rues et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes il aperçut la maison de merlin qui avait servi pendant un temps comme un centre de contrôle pour les membres du comité de restauration...

En ouvrant la porte, il put apercevoir tous les regards se poser sur lui. Déglutissant difficilement, le jeune homme commença à se demander si sa petite pause avait été une bonne idée...  
Heureusement pour lui personnes n'avaient remarqué qu'il était parti, tous trop occuper à réparer la ville. Ce fut donc Aerith qui lui expliqua la raison de leur regard braquer sur lui.  
Il se trouvait qu'il avait reçu un message de maitre Yen Sid. Ce dernier voulait les voir Donald, Dingo, le roi, Riku et lui le plus vite possibles ! Aucun détail n'avait été donné. Et la plupart des personnes présentes avaient trouvé drôle l'idée de le fixer du regard pour le mettre mal à l'aise !Yuffie lui avait dit que c'était un cadeau de départ. Lui ne trouvait ça ni drôle ni une bonne idée de cadeau... Mais ça c'était son opinion à lui car même Leon, le grand et fière Leon !Avais trouvé ça drôle !...Il avait même sourit légèrement ! Bon certes, sans loupe c'était quasiment impossible à remarquer, mais si ses nombreuses aventures dans les différends monde lui avaient appris quelque chose, c'était bien d'être attentif à tout ce qui l'entoure. En s'entrainent un peu c'était réalisable ! Ou alors... Il suffisait juste de bien connaître Leon. Et on peut vous assurer que c'est la deuxième solution qui convenait le mieux à Sora !

Le brun fit un grand sourire, oubliant en un instant ses réflexions.  
Si maitre Yen Sid les attendait il partirait sur-le-champ! Il capta le regard de Riku, le regardant pendant quelques secondes avant de faire son sourire dont il avait le secret et se jeta sur son ami !

L'argenté attrapa le brun pour éviter qu'il s'écrase par terre comme une crêpe.  
Aerith les regardait légèrement amuser avec un éclat dans les yeux qu'elle avait rarement. À ses côtés Tifa tapaient ses poings l'un contre l'autre affichant un grand sourire carnassier !Yuffie elle, Afficha une mine réjouit !Cloud et Leon se regardèrent légèrement et le brun à la cicatrice put comprendre deux choses essentielles juste en regardant les orbes bleus de cloud qui ne reflétait normalement pas grand-chose d'habitude...

La première était qu'Aerith et Yuffie n'étaient visiblement pas des Anges au vu de la lueur bizarre qui y régnait... La deuxième quant à elle fit comprendre à Leon que si un jour il avait des problèmes du cœur avec son Chocobo adoré (ce qu'il n'espérait pas!)il ne devait jamais demander de l'aide à Tifa ! Jamais !  
Pendant que les deux amoureux se dévoraient littéralement du regard Sora fit venir le vaisseau Gummi jusqu'au Jardin Radieu grace à sa Keyblade, alors que Riku attendait patiemment les bras croisés sur son torse.

Quand le vaisseau arriva il y avait à son bord Donald et Dingo. Pendant que les deux nouveaux venus se saluaient le groupe, Sora et Riku leur dirent au revoir en prenant bien soin de jeter le canard et le chien dans le vaisseau pour s'assurer qu'il ne manqua personne et arriver chez maitre Yen Sid le plus vite Possible !  
Alors que l'argenté s'asseyait sur un des sièges, il put apercevoir Sora et Donald se disputer le siège du centre pour savoir qui conduira. Donald après environ une dizaine de minutes de bataille intensive contre le brun finit par déclarer défaite, sans oublier de préciser à Sora

« - D'accord je déclare forfait... Mais cette fois-ci s'il te plaît évite de passer dans quoique se soit qui te semble amusant ! »

Riku regarda Dingo serrer avec force les rebords de son siège en palissant légèrement...  
Sora était si mauvais pilote que sa... ? Alors que le vaisseau décollait un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui. Pourtant il ne comprenait pas... Pour l'instant il ne voyait pas en quoi son ami était dangereux ! Peut-être que le canard avait légèrement abusé sur les compétences de vol du jeune homme .Quelque que seconde plus tard il comprit malheureusement ce que le magicien redoutait...  
Il avait déjà entendu parler des chemins qu'utilisaient Sora et ses compagnons pour arriver au différent monde. Lui n'en avait jamais eu besoin grace au portail des ténèbres qu'il pouvait créer à l'époque...  
Il n'aurait jamais cru regretter d'avoir perdu cette faculté un jour... Et pourtant...  
Le vaisseau volait dans tous les sens possible et inimaginable ! Il faisait même des figures qu'il pensait impossibles !Et pire encore, le chemin était rempli de sans cœur! Si bien que le vaisseau était équipé de rayon laser juste pour pouvoir les éliminer !... Et il ne parlait pas de l'espèce de sans cœur bizarre qui fonçait derrière le vaisseau à toute allure s'amusent à les percuter ! Et dans tous sa Sora avais un énorme sourire et tirais sur tous ce qui bougeait... Il comprenait mieux maintenant...  
Au bout de quelques secondes le vaisseau s'arrêta devant une sorte de maquette miniature de la Tour Mystérieuse. Riku dévisagea le monde miniature quelques instants avant d'entendre Sora

« - Terminus, tout le monde descend ! »

Comment ça terminus ?! N'était-il pas à la recherche de la vraie tour Mystérieuse ? !Pas de sa maquette miniature !

« -Comment ça terminus ? C'est une maquette ! »

Le brun le regarda un instant amusé. Riku était vraiment drôle même sans le vouloir! Bon il n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'il avait réagi exactement comme lui la première fois ! Pour une fois qu'il avait le dessus !

« Si, Si Riku, notre destination est bien ici. Bon je te l'accorde c'est plus grand une fois à l'intérieur, mais nous sommes belle et biens arriver ! »  
Le porteur de point du jour rougit légèrement de honte, pas assez pour qu'on le remarque, mais il avait rougi ! Il se calma aussitôt ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne savait pas, après tout lui utilisaient les portails de ténèbres ! Il n'était pas en tort !  
Sa fierté touchée, il décida d'ignorer Sora et descendit du vaisseau, le brun le suivit légèrement attristé par le changement soudain de caractère de Riku... Il n'avait pas voulu être vexant, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait il se disait que fermer sa bouche de temps en temps ne lui ferait pas de mal !  
Ce fut un si lancé gênant qui s'installa. Donald et Dingo n'osaient pas intervenir alors que Sora se fit plus petite en espérant que l'argenter ne lui en veuille pas trop...  
Ce dernier quant à lui avait décidé de les ignorer pour se venger de la pique que le brun lui avait lancée. Malheureusement il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que Sora se sentait réellement coupable .Le porteur de chaîne Royale décida qu'il y en avait assez de ce silance et sauta sur Riku, comme il s'y attendait ce dernier l'avais réceptionné et en le regardant dans les yeux il comprit que Riku lui rendait à sa façon la pique qu'il lui avait lancée. L'argenter lui, vit dans les yeux trop bleu de Sora une pointe de Remord et décida de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas .  
L'atmosphère devint plus chaleureuse d'un coup et ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Yen Sid.  
En arrivant le bas ils remarquèrent que le roi était déjà présent. Le magicien et le garde Royal s'incliner ainsi que Riku. Sora quant à lui oublia encore les bonnes manières, mais le grand sorcier ne s'en formalisa pas, bien habituer au caractère tête en l'air de Sora et de toute façon ses yeux ne savait mentir et il était rempli d'admiration.  
Le sorcier prit un air grave avant d'entamer son récit « -Je suis ravie que vos soyers ici, et heureux de vous voir tous en vie après le dernier combat mener contre Xemnas... Malheureusement l'heure n'est point aux réjouissances...

Il semblerait que des sans cœur et des simili a été aperçu dans différend mondé, semant la pagaille et la panique partous ou il passe. Cependant Xemnas achevé, les simili aurait dû soit disparaître pour toujours, soit errer dans les ténèbres... ce qui n'est pas le cas.

De plus des personnes avec des manteaux noirs auraient été aperçues dans ces différends monde... »

Un grand « QUOI ?! » générale retentie, des personnes aux manteaux noirs . Il ne fallait pas longtemps pour deviner de qui il s'agissait ! L'organisation XIII !...Mais... Elle avait été vaincue la dernière fois, ils s'en étaient chargé personnellement !  
Yen Sid qui avait été interrompu reprit

« -Je pense que vous l'avez deviné, il y a de grande chance pour que ce soit l'organisation XIII, néanmoins ne sautons pas aux conclusions. Un nouvelle ennemie est apparue... il s'agit des microworlds...

* * *

FIN CHAPITRE 1

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.  
Ça me motivera pour la suite ! ^^


End file.
